The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the fuel to be injected is ejected downstream of a valve seat via a preparation bore. In this valve it is possible for relatively large fuel droplets to form at the end of the preparation bore and reach the intake tube of the internal combustion engine, resulting in a non-uniform fuel supply to the individual cylinders of the engine and hence in rough engine operation.